Lost Heaven
by RazzDazz
Summary: For matters unfathomable, he felt ridiculously happy and yet wary at the same time. Somehow, fate had tied her to him and sealed her destiny with his. KASANODA / HARUHI


Ritsu Kasanoda could never bring himself to enter the hospital but at the critical condition Haruhi Fujioka was in made him to advance into the hospital's trauma centre. Blood was dripping from their numerous wounds acquired during the one man rescue of his bosom buddy from the sadistic clutches of Black Seiryyu, his childhood friend and brother, Roichi Murakami. He had wanted to save both Haruhi and Roichi's lives. Roichi wasn't in perfect health. He was emotionally unstable due to his hatred and love for Ritsu. He had turned into a maso-sadistic hedonist.

He had hated Ritsu because he was everything that his father wanted in a son. Yet despite of that he loved Ritsu for being his friend and brother. Maybe a lot more than a normal friend and brother should. That was how Ritsu perceived whenever they practiced aikido together. He felt raw that he couldn't measure to Ritsu and the only way was to seize the people he cared. Ritsu was the master of the Kasanoda-gumi. And he was the master for the Murakami clan. Unlike Roichi, Ritsu cared for everyone under his domain. Roichi wasn't interested in his men.

He was interested in wanting to know what made his father favour Ritsu over him. Somehow during the mortal standoff between Ritsu and him, looking at how he handled Roichi's men and situational crisis at hand, he told Ritsu that he finally understood his father's reasons for favouring Ritsu. It only baffled Ritsu to a point where Roichi spat out that Ritsu was so set in his own brand of justice that he couldn't see the importance of his very existence. The only way to make Ritsu understand the situation was to take action. One that would determine either one would live or die.

He gritted his teeth in silent rage. Why must Roichi be rash in his actions? It had only led to his early demise by Ritsu's hands. What was it that he said? Ah, yes, he remembered what it was "kill or be kill, that's the world we live in." Damn it, what did Roichi understand and wanted him to understand? The answer was in front of him but it was as evasive and translucent like air. His eyes narrowed in curiosity, even so why involve Haruhi or entice the entire Legal and Justice Department by planting evidences against the chieftain for all the clans?

What was the purpose of doing something disastrously irrational? The person to whom he could and would consult this problem was his mentor, Hiro Okada. Right now, he needed to get medical treatment for a mortally wounded Haruhi. His face was etched with worry as he carried her into the trauma centre. The medical staff hurried and went into action. Haruhi was laid on a stretcher and wheeled into the ER. He was feeling tired and weak. His vision blurred but he bit his lower lip till he tasted blood. He would not black out here. He too was bleeding heavily from the wounds on his body.

He was next to be treated by the medical staff. But he was no where around. He had disappeared. He left a name of the patient on a crumpled paper. The paper on which he wrote had little blood stains on it so had the business card for them to call the person whose name was on the card. Next to it was a credit card that should be used to charge for Haruhi's medical treatment and so on. When the matron looked at the card she had a shock of her life. The person who brought the wounded lady in then disappeared had connections with Kyoya Ootori.

He was the current president of the Ootori medical research facilities and manufacturing medical equipment in which the trauma center was one of their facilities. She had just dialed the number of Ootori's cellphone when there was a call from said person. It must be that wounded man who brought the critically injured lady that might have informed Ootori that he'd sent the lady to the affiliated medical centre. She immediately fed him the details and he sounded a little out of sorts when he heard of the patient's condition and the man who'd disappeared. He told her that he'd be there in an hour.

_**Somewhere in a darkened corner of a park bench a few yards away from the trauma center…**_

Ritsu couldn't lift an eyelid but knew he couldn't drift off. If he did, it would be the end of him. The sweat and blood dripped from his forehead to his left eye, blurring his vision more. He wiped the sticky moisture from his eye with his coat lapel. Despite his prohibition, his three loyal comrades were already there. They'd of course, seen that everything was secured in the Kasanoda-gumi before coming to his aid. One of his comrades, Yuza was the one who'd driven them to the medical centre. Itou wanted to carry Haruhi into the centre but he stopped him from doing so.

Instead he carried her into the medical centre by himself. He'd promised Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suou that he'd protect her. He told Tetsuya to fetch him at the park near the trauma centre. He just hoped that his men would come pick him up and get him patched up as soon as possible. He sat with his long legs stretched out and he flinched when he leaned against the wooded back of the park bench. He was appeased that the pain prevented him from drifting off. He was also relieved that the night sky had another agenda. It rained.

The rain drops cleaned the wounds, grime, sweat and blood from his body. He welcomed the cool, refreshing drops on his battle-weary and injured self. It soothed his sickened and grievous heart. He felt the tears in his eyes and he let them flow as he faced the night sky with the rain pelting on his face and soaking his torn, bloodied clothes. Suddenly he didn't feel the cool drops on his face only his lower body. He glanced up to discover Tetsuya holding a big dark green umbrella shielding part of his body from the rain.

"Tetsu…" Ritsu called his first in command weakly then squinting in pain as he looked at Itou. "Itou…"

"Boss," Tetsu's voice broke with emotion looking at Ritsu's injured self. He looked at Itou who had the same emotional look on his face.

Itou was already slipping his arm round Ritsu's waist and putting Ritsu's arm on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go home and get you patched up real good."

But they knew he needed immediate medical attention from a hospital. They had to bring him to their safe house away from prying eyes and ears. There he'd be seen to by a first class private doctor and medical staff who had some connection with them in some sort of way. Two nurses were engaged to repay their family's remaining debts through this endeavor. The two nurses immediately agreed. The doctor had a long history with them as he was an inactive member. He would be active for this sort of situation. They came complete with equipment and such.

As Ritsu stood, something silvery, shiny and green yet covered with blood dropped from his weak hand on the sodden earth. He stopped, and his two comrades looked at him. They followed his gaze to the diamond studded platinum rose jade broach on the wet grass. Tetsu bent to retrieve the expensive item from the saturated ground. It still had a bit of earth and blood on its rim. He slipped it inside his coat's zipped breast pocket. Ritsu nodded slightly in gratitude. He had held it in his hand letting the pin prick into the flesh of his palm drawing blood and the sting of the hard prick had helped him to stay awake.

Three silhouettes walked slowly towards a black limousine driven by Yuza. One was holding a big umbrella to shelter the injured man from the rain. They entered the vehicle and off the vehicle sped into the night and pouring rain.

_**Elsewhere in the deepest northern Osaka region…**_

The Amber Suzaku approached the inner domain of the current Dragon King. The man in his early sixties was tending to his small garden. In his previous activities during his younger days he was known as the ever indomitable and intimidating Brown Genbu. He smiled at the silent footsteps of his good old friend as he snipped a blooming red rose. He held it to his nose under his nostrils and inhaled the sweet scent of fresh flora. The news that his old friend would bring would always be something that might shake the foundation of the organisation.

"I've no doubts you've already heard of the death of Black Seiryu by the hands of White Byakko." Amber Suzaku appeared from the darkness with hands on his back looking gravely at the Dragon King.

The Dragon King inserted the stem of the rose into his cloth waist band of his men's yukata. "Brash actions lead to disaster." He turned to meet Suzaku's unwavering gaze. "None the victor," He put the clipper on the table where stood a row of medium sized bonsai trees. "They're both well?"

"Yes," Suzaku's surly reply. "I always thought Black Seiryu and White Byakko would be like us."

"Alas," Dragon King looked at Suzaku with sad eyes, "fate's a nasty trickster." He sat down on one of the steps overlooking his small garden. His knees were slightly shaking.

"His body will be here in the afternoon." Suzaku sat next to the Dragon King. "You know the other will pay you a visit soon."

"Misdeeds will be punished." The dragon king flexed his shoulders.

"Listen to yourself!" Suzaku scoffed without showing his emotions on his face. "Have you taken leave of your senses? At a time like this you still think of punishment?"

"Better watch it." The dragon king warned Suzaku. "They've committed something that I've not sanctioned for." His eyes glittered crossly at the dim corner.

"Maybe not but you planned it such that they'd no choice to come to a face off. Haven't they been punished enough? At the cost of a life," Suzaku's eyes narrowed at his old friend. "I wonder if it is punishment or something else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The dragon king's head jerked as if being mentally shaken.

"You tell me." Suzaku lifted an eyebrow as if challenging the dragon king.

The dragon king gave Suzaku a quick look but said nothing.

"You've lost a son." Suzaku's voice betrayed the unemotional mask he gave his old friend. "Don't lose another."

"What's your advice?" His lips thinned in comprehension.

Suzaku shook his head, "None."

Without looking at Suzaku, he asked, "What will you tell him?"

"Nothing," Suzaku glanced at the Dragon king. "I'll leave it to you." He stood and left the Dragon King sitting alone watching his small garden.

_**A dimly lit room with the curtains drawn close in a safe house at an unknown location… **_

He still couldn't open his eyes. His eyelids were too heavy. He was exhausted and his body was sore all over. He was bedridden for ten days now. He felt so helpless. How was she? His thoughts were channeled to his Haruhi… _His_ Haruhi, it had a nice ring to it but that endearment could only exist in his dreams. He became grimmer at the thought of losing his bosom buddy. She was so badly off that he was afraid to hold her tighter when he carried her to the medical trauma centre. She hardly breathed at all. He'd heard from his men that she was kept under surveillance 24/7 by special officers and medical staff.

Kyoya Ootori was really something. Again he thought Ootori would've made an excellent Yakuza lord. The idea just popped out of his tired mind. He could be coldly ruthless in his business dealings. He might even be on equal standing with Black Seiryu but devoid of his sadistic manic traits. Then he pushed the grim thought from his mind. His friend and brother had died by his hands and in his arms. Lost was his inner peace and heart. What cruel fate had conspired against them? It was a lost heaven which could not be acquired even if one had all the power in the world to control and change time.

He could not face Roichi's father. He had no right to console his grieving godfather for losing a son. Yet he had to face the old man sooner or later. No amount of prostrating in grievous apology would be enough. He could commit seppuku at any time he wanted. It was nothing to him. But he hadn't any rights to take his own life that right would be exclusively for Roichi's father to take. He heard from his men that she was hospitalized for a week. Then, she opted to get discharged much to the chagrin of the doctor in charge and medical staff. She'd pulled a fast disappearing act.

The princes charming were now searching for her. Why was she being silly? Was her life so cheap that she could throw it away easily? Hadn't any of their hard work to protect her meant nothing to her? If she desperately wanted to get killed, he would have granted her wish. He could hire someone but not his men to do her in. The thing was he couldn't be able to do it. Neither would he allow anyone else to touch even a strand of her hair. He would probably shoot the hired killer himself next shoot himself for hiring the hitman than seeing her dead. What was she thinking? What was he thinking?

Who did she think she was putting those who cared much for her well being to be put through this ordeal? He felt the heaviness on his chest. It wasn't very heavy but because he was weak he felt the thing on him weighed a ton and he couldn't move, nor could he lift his hands to grab the arms of the person. Suddenly he felt two, three drops of water on his forehead then a warm, gentle palm on the side of his face and another hand on the other side of his face. His heart was beating very fast. He was sure the person could hear the thumping of his heart beat.

Without opening his eyes he knew who the crying person was. Why was she here? Damn it! He couldn't open his eyes nor move any of his limbs. Wouldn't it be better if she'd sent him the usual brown card? Her nearness made him feel helpless. She took his hand, held it tightly and he held his breath as she placed it to the side of her wet cheek. Her tenderness undid his emotions. They were swirling in him. He wished he could touch her face once. She released his hand and placed his hand on his torso. She gently embraced him. She put her head on his chest. Lord! She'd definitely hear his heart beating wildly.

"I know you can hear me." She whispered her voice as warm and gentle like her eyes, "There won't be any more brown cards."

For matters unfathomable, he felt ridiculously happy and yet wary at the same time. Somehow, fate had tied her to him and sealed her destiny with his. Fate, the vicious bitch had her foul talons on them again. This time it was binding the impossible – bringing them closer to an indistinct future.

**A/N: Dear Readers, this Kasa/Haru fic is a one-shot based on 'Black Blood' and prequel to the upcoming, hopefully short series (title to be determined). For those who're reading this for the 1****st**** time, it may be a little confusing at first. I suggest you read 'Evidence' because that's where the problems begin. Or better yet, read all the one shots beginning from 'Her Protector.' These one shots are related to each other. For those who've read them, good for you! Lastly, thank you for following the chronicles of this pair. **


End file.
